


The Insurrection Chronicles

by Ren717



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, HS, Hemophobia, Hemospectrum, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Rebellion, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren717/pseuds/Ren717
Summary: The Condesce’s reign of terror is under threat of coming to an end - the young heiress has begun the rebellion. She wishes to take the throne and upheave the tyranny; but her first attempt didn’t go so well. After wounding, but not killing, The Empress, Feferi is fatally wounded herself. The Empress has begun a mass genocide, attempting to kill the “corrupted brood” and start fresh. Feferi didn’t mean to get her friends so involved in this mess, but it seems now that they have no choice. Their homes have been destroyed and many of their lusii have been murdered. Now, orphaned and without a home, some will join Feferi in her quest, others will turn against their friends. Whether they will succeed or burn with the rest of their race is still to be told, but The Condesce will stop at nothing to keep her throne.“The railing began to chip and crack as well - her grip slipping. She tried to pull herself up, her muscles ached and her lungs were burning from the smoke. She let out a blood chilling scream as the tree finally fell, and she fell with it...”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I will be making original art for the chapters soon, this story is multi character focus.

“Enter.” A commanding voice echoed and bounced off of the walls, down through the broad hallway that could only be recognised as Her Highness’ throne room. The two ebony doors opened with a croak that would put any toad to shame, as a large-shouldered figure stepped through the doorway. He was tall and lean, with a look of a confidence so profound that it could almost be considered a crime. A snobbish expression of indifference, one that could almost rival that of his queen. 

He stood upright, his heeled boots striding down the pink rug loudly, alerting all to his attendance. Trolls often quivered like leaves on a breezy day at his presence, but there was only one troll that said “Not I”. His violet torso was barely visible in the ill lit room, only out shined by the fuschia decor of the space. Fantastic drapes, carpets, chandeliers and treasure laying around as if unimportant. Taste like this would push the most picky and pristine Jade bloods to jealousy. He was none other than the General, man in charge of all that is war and bloodshed. Though, he was not the first, nor was he the best. He was a mere replacement for the best general that had ever had the privilege of walking this very hall - he was mediocre. Second best, proficient. A fact that he would always be reminded of.

He looked up to see the only troll above him, the empress herself. She sat on a throne of precious metal, draped with her luscious, curly hair. Jewels, gold, and silver all lined the base of her throne, as if mocking the beggars and servants that entered to be none other than her foot rest. Her expression had changed from yesterday and the day before, she looked much more discontent. There was still the fresh, thick scent of blood in the air, Her Highness covered in slits and drips of magenta wounds. Most notably, three slash marks across her mid drift. The marks mimicked that of her own three-legged trident, an almost laughable irony. If that laugh would not result in death. 

Her lips were curled into a cold, displeased snarl as opposed to her usual cocky smirk. Her face parroted that of a tiger looking into the eyes of its prey as the light left them. She always looked as if she were on top of the world, like she ruled all that was time and space. Uncontested, undefeatable, royal - and she had been. She had never had to fear the possibility of being dethroned or killed like the queens before her. All feared her. No heiress had ever been a match to her greatness. Now that this problem had arose, and the fact that she let her escape highly unsettled her. 

With the power that was her birthright, never having to use much energy to keep it, she was also arrogant and dismissive. She had ignored the urgent warnings of her personal seers and advisors, who gathered prior knowledge of the ambush - and now she had paid for it. Any troll that could make the royal blood of the empress empty from her god-kissed veins and rush onto the impure earth was worthy of attention. The young heiress challenged her highness, she was looking to be seen as a threat and to have all eyes on her, to send a message. She had achieved that. Her message was received the moment she laid her trident onto Her Highness’ midsection. By Her Imperious Condescension’s grim expression and bloodied body, she had gotten the attention she was meant to receive. 

Though she had yet to say another word, the general could tell that she was angry with every servant and guard that allowed her to enter - and with herself for allowing her escape. The only evidence of the young heiress’ presence was the long locks of hair that were left behind whilst she was trying to escape; along with the trail of fuschia blood that did not belong.   
Finally, he stopped at the golden-rimmed stairs that led up to the elevated throne. His joints creaked as he lowered himself onto one knee and bowed his head. Even with his pledged allegiance, he could still sense her anger. Finally he spoke, his voice was steady and deep, though quiet. Her presence was enough to make any troll quake in their boots. That applied to him as well. Though he did not quake, he breathed slowly and with grace, cowering was below him - even if cowering would be the deserved response. “You called, my liege.”

She did not speak, he felt that if she did, the entire planet would be unable to resist listening. Instead, she stood. Her shoes boomed somehow louder than his ever could, the sound being laced with an otherworldly malevolence. Her hair dragged across the carpet and jewels behind her, she walked into the dim candlelight of the gleaming chandelier above them. Her horns, fingers, wrists, and neck were graced with the most precious gems and metals known to troll-kind, gems only fit for god himself. Though there was no god here, only a troll trying to step into the role. 

Finally she spoke, there was anger and bitterness underneath her voice, “Rise. You look like a dirt blood ready for their culling.” He obeyed, standing to his feet and looking the empress in her eyes. They sparkled with an evil desire, one that was only found in the highest of their society. If he didn't know better, he would think there was a hint of fear there too. It twinkled dimly in the galaxy of corrupted starlight. Though, dim it stayed. God knew no fear. 

Even with such a tall stature, he did not best her. She was mighty in every meaning of the word, the only troll rivaling her size being The Grand Highblood himself. Her shark-like teeth were bared between her lips, still not saying a word. She looked as if she were trying to gather her thoughts, though he knew no words could quite describe her fury. 

Before he had a moment to blink, a pain was felt across his cheek. It burned, his head flipped to the right with a bright violet mark across his face. Her Highness’ hand in the air, as if ready to strike again. He stumbled backward, losing his usually firm stance to the ground. He took a step backward, though he did not fall. He accepted his queen’s wrath, just closing his eyes and facing her once more. 

“Idiot,” She growled fiercely, as if the limp prey she hunted had gotten up and tried walking again. In such a short word, he could feel the anger seeping from her cold, unsteady breath. He would have mistaken it for a friendly breeze if not for the malice trailing behind it. She finally lowered her hand, no longer threatening him with her touch. A frustrated sigh left her as she showed a moment of weakness, clutching the three slashes over her bowels. Her hand was covered in the pink hue that would be mistaken for freshly stirred paint if not for the circumstances: the bleeding was slowing, but he could tell her anger outlived her pain. 

Her cold eyes drifted away from the gorey sight of her wounds, and instead digressed to make contact with his own. He braced himself for another hit, expecting it to come worse, but it never did. Instead, the empress let her hand fall limp to her side. Her clean hand grasped her trident as if at any moment it would fly away from her grip. Dried blood from the engagement made the usually shiny and regal trident beg for cleanliness. Her Imperious Condescension did not care; she clung to it as if itself carried her very life force. 

“ I want that girl hunted and killed. I don’t care who you have to cull or kidnap to do it. If you have to burn down all of Alternia, do be it. Just get it done, General.” She commanded. 

Her statement was clear and simple, yet he felt her inward thoughts were much more complicated than that. Would he be foolish to assume that she was frightened by the much smaller and younger heiress? Would it be folly to suspect that she feared the uprising and revolt that he knew was arising once again? No, that would be rash. The empress knew no fear or mercy, and by her teachings neither did he. 

He supposed that he had broke his poker faced expression, because his queen looked even more irritated. She looked as if she were going to strike him again, but this time with forked blade of her trident. She asked, “Is this order understood, General?” Her words sounded somewhat more like a statement than a question, demanding that he comprehended her voice. He would be the servant’s fool not to head her command, for if he failed, these rugs would be dyed from fuchsia to violet in one swift motion. 

 

Finally, in a moment of hesitation as opposed to thought, he said, “Perfectly.” 

 

For the first time in this meeting, she smiled. The smile wasn’t that of happiness, it was cruel and cold. Her lips caved into a devious grin, reaching from one fin to the other. He thought that if her jewelry could tremble, it would. She spoke quickly and loudly,“Very good. Now, leave me.” Her voice was filled with unamusement despite her expression, as if he was nothing more than a beggar asking for charity. With that statement, she turned away from him abruptly and made her way back to her throne. She stepped up and sat, crossing one large leg over the over. She rested her face in her bloodied palm. The General turned away from her as well, walking down the long, dark hall. The doors boomed behind him, as if sending prayers to the rebels whilst he planned to fulfill his order.


	2. Doomsday

— arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 1:06 —

AG: Hey Terezi!!!!!!!!  
AG: Gosh, I’m so glad to finally 8e talking to you again.  
AG: How’s my favorite 8lind legislacer8or in the making doing?  
GC: VR1SK4 1 WOULD L1K3 TO HUMBLY R3M1ND YOU TH4T MY BL1NDNESS 1S TH3 R3SULT OF YOUR 4WFUL MOR4L 4ND P3RSON4L1TY  
AG: You’re still mad a8out that?  
AG: We’re almost 9 sweeps old now, you know. I think it’s time for new 8eginnings.  
GC: MY GLOR1OUS 4SS  
GC: YOU KNOW D4MN W3LL TH3R3S NO N3W B3G1NN1NGS FOR YOU  
GC: TH1S H4S B33N 4 WOND3RFUL ONL1N3 R3UN1ON 4ND 4LL  
GC: BUT 1S TH3R3 4 R34SON YOUR3 CONT4CT1NG M3?  
AG: Well kind of, I wanted to know if you’d be interested in going out with me to FLARP. For old times sake ::::D  
GC: H4H4H4H4  
GC: FOR WH4T?  
GC: SO YOU C4N T3RROR1Z3 4 BUNCH OF L1TTL3 TROLLS AND ST34L TH31R TR34SUR3??  
GC: OR M4YB3 YOU JUST W4NT 4NOTH3R 1NNOC3NT TROLL TO P4R4LYZ3  
AG: Come onnnnnnnn  
AG: You prosecutors really know how to hold a grudge.  
AG: Really don’t know how to let 8ygones 8e 8ygones.  
AG: Siiiiiiiigh  
GC: 1M NOT SUR3 1F BL1ND1NG 4ND BR34K1NG SP1N3S 1S M1LD 3NOUGH TO B3 CONS1D3R3D 4 BYGON3  
AG: As if I’d want your scrawny ass on my team anyway >::::D  
AG: There’s this great new troll that moved in next door.  
AG: Perhaps I should recruit him.  
AG: Scourge Si8lings for the win!  
GC: YOU DO TH4T  
GC: ON 4NOTH3R NOT3  
GC: DO YOU SM3LL SMOK3?  
AG: Nope.  
AG: Must be your overactive nose sniffing.  
AG: I have to go, I think there’s a drone at my door.  
AG: Smell you later!!!!!!!!  
GC: W41T  
GC: WH4T

— arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 1:32 —

She briefly thought about Vriska, she often littered her thoughts. Though they were short and gone quickly - it’s hard to let go of someone that was so close to you. Terezi knew, though, that Vriska was truly only out for herself. She’s what caused her blindness, even if Terezi had easily adapted. She only thought about her when it was convenient, not when she should. Sometimes, though - she felt regret for always pushing away Vriska so harshly. She could tell Vriska cared, she just was terrible at showing it. 

She decided that it would be best to let that conversation sit and rest - Vriska’s bizarre comments were usually a cry for attention anyway. Instead, she turned back to the screen and decided to troll another one of her favorite pals. He was rude and bipolar as all hell, but he also had this little “secret” that he had been holding between him, Karkat, and Feferi for weeks. She often decided that it would be in her best interest to pester him as much as possible. 

— gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling twinArmegeddons [TA] at 1:33 —

GC: >;]  
TA: what ii2 iit now, TZ.  
GC: WHY DO YOU 4LW4YS 4SSUM3 TH4T 1 N33D 4 R34SON??  
GC: C4NT 1 JUST M3SS4G3 ON3 OF MY B3ST P4LS S1MPLY OUT OF MY BURN1NG D3S1R3 FOR TH31R UNCOND1T1ON4L FR13NDSH1P??  
TA: no, actually.  
TA: becau2e every goddamn tiime youve me22aged me iin the la2t two weeks2 iit2 been about 2omethiing you cant know.  
TA: get over iit, iim not telling you.  
GC: BUT WHY  
GC: HOW C4N YOU JUST L34V3 M3 BL1ND L1K3 TH4T  
GC: L34V1NG M3 1N TH3 D4RK, OBL1V1OUS TO SOM3TH1NG 3V3RYON3 3LS3 KNOWS!  
GC: 1TS CRU3L!  
TA: fiir2t of all TZ, iif you would open your god for2aken ear flap2 in2tead of 2tiickiing lug2 of chalk iin them for two fuckiing 2econd2 MAYBE you would know that pretty much nobody know2 about thii2.  
GC: WHO4 1S M3  
TA: al2o could you drop the “everyone hate2 me, ii cant know anythiing becau2e everyone hate2 me” act, iit2 pathetiic.  
TA: iif anyone ii2 the mo2t hated iin thi2 dy2functiional 2hiit-diipped zoo of chiildren of a friiend group iit2 me.  
TA: 2o get over your2elf and 2top fuckiing a2kiing me.  
GC: 1 DONT UND3RST4ND WHY 4LL TH3S3 L4M3, UN1ST3R3ST1NG P3OPL3 C4N KNOW, BUT TH3 MOST FUN 4ND 1NT3R3ST1NG 1S L3FT 1N TH3 DUST  
GC: YOUR3 H1D1NG SOM3TH1NG D3L1C1OUS, MR. 4PPL3B3RRY  
GC: 4ND 1LL SN1FF 1T OUT SOON H4H4H4  
TA: iit would probably be iin your be2t intere2t not two.  
TA: aa 2aiid nobody 2hould know untiil “every horn two be called two actiion ha2 been 2ounded”.  
TA: whatever the fuck that mean2.  
TA: iif that2 a problem you can take iit up wiith aa your2elf.  
TA: iit2 a lot more 2eriiou2 than you thiink, 2o 2top askiing me.  
GC: >:[  


— twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 1:37 —

That was the strangest conversation that she has ever had - and she’s had a lot of strange conversations. Sollux has been a drag to talk to lately - he’s fun to mess with and poke at, sure. However he’s been increasingly more busy, he doesn’t even entertain Terezi’s curiousity anymore. He just shuts her down immediately. Terezi’s nose twitched as she swung back around to her computer, which was making an array of beeping sounds from the thirty five unread messages in her inbox. Many people were messaging her in this moment, but she didn’t feel the need to open the alerts. The constant noise was getting annoying though, so she leaned over to the power button that let out a very satisfying click. 

Her hive hadn’t changed much in those sweeps, there was still paper, scale mates, stuffing, and a rainbow of crayons on the floor. Most of them were used and worn down, but not as much as the red; it was more of a stub than a writing utensil now. Her walls were stained and painted with the evidence of whatever shenanigans she decided to pull that day - as well as her glorious artwork. Some of which were depictions of her FLARP adventures, while others were meaningless doodles of her random thoughts of bedroom court cases. 

She gazed out towards the window with her sightless eyes, pondering where that putrid smell was coming from. She had the smell of smoke lingering in her nostrils for hours. It wasn’t overbearing though, forest fires happen sometimes this time in the weather cycle. She felt bad for the poor troll that did live near the fire, though. 

She looked towards her recupracoon, which she arose from not too long ago. Her dreams had been pretty pleasant lately, but at the same time felt somewhat empty. She noticed, that for a few nights, her lusus had been silent. Usually, Pyralspite would at least say a word or two to her, sometimes a full conversation. Though, lately she hasn’t said a thing. Once again, she didn’t pay much mind to it. 

Terezi didn’t exactly have a sense of urgency, either. So, blissfully, she walked over to the middle of her block. Suddenly, there was a violent buzzing. The buzzing, she knew, had to be coming from her mobile tablet. She forgot about it, she hadn’t used it since she was small and couldn’t reach her husktop yet. It was candy red with large, obnoxious buttons that were designed for a child. It laid on the floor, covered in dust from the chalk laying around it. She never paid much attention to it - but it’s buzzing demanded it be paid attention to. Who could be wanting to get ahold of her so badly?

She walked over to the far side of the room, careful to avoid the various play-things and trash on the floor. She leaned down, picking up the bright red tablet and wiping off the excess dust. She pressed the Home button, looking over to see that the number had gone up to sixty seven messages. Most of them were from Karkat. Still, she didn’t think too much of it. Karkat had been..silent for a while. He didn’t really message her or anyone else that much anymore, he said he was always busy. It’s not like they were going to their new life long careers yet, anyway. 

Sometimes she wondered what had become of her nubby horned friend, and whether he had matured at all. She missed his long rants and incompetent yelling, even if in the moment she found it annoying. She missed teasing him and those rare moments where he wasn’t so grumpy. Though, no matter how much she pestered him, she could never get him to say a word about what’s taking up all his time! Sollux and Feferi were the only ones in on his little secret, and she couldn’t get anything out of them either. It was a lost cause, she supposed. 

Though, when he did message her, he tended to go on long rants. So she peered down at her tablet, sniffing and licking the screen. She had to get through a few layers of chalk dust (which were delicious!), but the words on the screen finally became legible. The amount of messages didn’t faze her, until she began reading: 

— carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 1:20 —

CG: TEREZI  
CG: YOU NEED TO GET YOUR BONEY, UNACCOUNTABLE, DREDGE-STAINED ASS THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR HIVE RIGHT THE FUCK NOW  
CG: TEREZI  
CG: IF YOU’RE GOING TO IGNORE ME, LET IT BE WHEN YOU’RE INSUFFERABLY WHINING ABOUT YOUR EX MOIRAIL  
CG: NOW? NOT THE TIME  
CG: DAMNIT TEREZI WHY THE FUCK CAN’T YOU ANSWER ME  
CG: ARE YOU OKAY?  
CG: I DON’T KNOW, BECAUSE YOU WON’T ANSWER  
CG: GET TO YOUR HUSKTOP  
CG: PLEASE  
CG: TEREZI PLEASE  
CG: TEREZI THEY’RE COMING FOR THE TEAL LIVING GROUNDS  
CG: I’M SORRY I HAVEN’T BEEN TALKING TO YOU  
CG: OR ANYONE ELSE  
CG: BUT THIS ISN’T THE TIME TO BE ANGRY WITH ME  
CG: FUCK  
CG: I HAVE TO GO  
CG: I’M SORRY  
CG: WE DIDN’T MEAN FOR ANYONE ELSE TO GET INVOLVED OR BE HURT  
CG: MESSAGE ME WHEN YOU CAN  
CG: I HOPE YOU’RE O

— carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 1:46 —

Okay, now she was sure Karkat wasn’t just blowing up her husktop to be an inconsiderate prick. There was no way, even with him, he’d joke about something like that. Her face went pale as her usually teal flushed cheeks fell to a solid grey. She looked down at the last message, he hadn’t finished typing. Oh god, what happened?

She put down her tablet after spamming his inbox with messages, but stopped after she realized he wasn’t going to answer. Her mind was racing with every possibility, every worst scenario. Her legs felt like rubber as she quickly ran to the window, the air suddenly feeling unbearably hot. Her heart raced as she ran back to her room, gathering her tablet along with a few of her valuables frantically. She ran for the door, only to be burned by the steel doorknob. She let out a dog-like yelp, clutching her hand as it seared with pain. It began to blister and turn a bright teal, and it was then that Terezi realized the fire was a lot closer than she first thought. 

The smoke was getting thicker - it was clogging her nostrils and making her “vision” blurry. She could only taste embers. It was irritating her blind eyes, so she shut them tight while covering her nose to keep herself from suffocating to death. She could barely breathe as the room became engulfed with smoke - a series of raspy coughs eroding from her mouth. She was going to have to feel her way to safety.

Running back to the window, with her belongings in hand, she leaned over the space below. Now, she could hear the leaves of the tree sizzling and crackling as the fire began to invade them. She could almost see the flames, she could feel the heartbeat of them as they grew larger and closer. She slowly etched herself out the window, landing on the balcony of the floor below her. If she didn’t know the geography of her own home by heart, she surely would have fallen to her death. Though, she knew now that there was no way she was getting to the elevator on the other side of her hive. 

Her veins felt like they were filled with ice, her fingers shaking as they struggled to hold on to her belongings. Finally, in the midst of the smoke, she smelled something else. Metal and the rich color of fuchsia - she could hear metallic clanking and noises as new fires erupted from all around her. Even in the blindness of the smoke, she could tell she wasn’t the only one being affected. She could hear screams and voices of her far-off neighbors and their lusii, making her blood cold. 

The offenders had to be the queens drones, the ones used for culling and havoc. Though these drones were almost never used for people of her caste, they were used on the populous of low bloods. Something had to seriously of ticked the queen off - why would she be trying to eradicate her and her neighbors? Why burn the entire forest down? The drones couldn’t act on their own, they weren’t capable of this kind of cruelty. Something had to of happened. Terezi didn’t have time to wander in these thoughts, she could feel the wood of the tree beginning to give way. 

Her home, her tree, wasn’t indestructible. She lived in one of the oldest in the forest, it had seen hundreds of sweeps. Though, in a few short minutes, it was beginning to crumble to dust. The leaves of the tree burned as they began to fall from the shaking. The crackle of burning plant life and breaking wood became indistinguishable. Slowly, she felt the tree leaning to the front of her. She felt her body being forced backward as the base gave way. Finally, she slipped, being drug down and only holding on to the railing that was slowly becoming vertical. 

The cracking was louder now, the wood of the tree splitting and giving into gravity. She held onto the railing for dear life, looking over as her precious scalemates only became fuel to the fire. The railing began to chip and crack as well - her grip slipping. She tried to pull herself up, her muscles ached and her lungs were burning from the smoke. She let out a blood chilling scream as the tree finally fell, and she fell with it. 

She was sleeping. She must have been knocked out. Looking around, she saw gold. The familiar castles and landmarks she saw only while her eyes were closed. Her usual half-made ball gown, laced with what looked like stars. Even with the chaos on the outside, she felt bliss. In this world, it was always peaceful and rich with a comforting quietness. Suddenly, the quietness was interrupted. 

There was no way to describe the voice other than the voice of her lusus. It was soft but commanding, it usually brought Terezi comfort. It sounded otherworldly, like god himself kissed this person and blessed them with an angel’s voice. Though the voice didn’t sound as calm as it usually did, it sounded forceful and panicked. It yelled at her to wake up, it pushed her as if she had any control. She screamed, “Wake!” 

She felt her vision change. The dream’s scent went from sunflowers to smoke, over and over again. She was falling back from unconsciousness to being awake in a viscous cycle. The realization set in. She had to get up, or she would die where she lay. She yelled at herself to get up, to run and get the fuck out of there. Her body refused to obey. Her lungs were filled with smoke, her head pounded and bled from the impact, her hand was still blistering and burned. She believed her will was the only thing keeping her alive, so she forced herself to stand. She refused to let herself die. 

The ends of her hair were charred as the fire was a few inches from her face, she forced herself up and covered her mouth. The tree was on its side, the fire raging all around her. The trees, she swore, were screaming for help as the flames lit up their leaves. In the moment, Terezi was thankful for her blindness. Who would want to see their home burned to dust, as if hell itself had paid it a visit? She didn’t want to ponder on that thought though. 

She walked around her surroundings, doing her best to avoid the fire as her pants caught flames multiple times. She couldn’t smell, breathe, taste, or hear. She was completely blinded, and her heart filled with fear. She fell to her knees, her coughing becoming increasingly violent. It was then, even in the roaring of the flames, she heard an unfamiliar screech. 

She felt herself being lifted by two sets of large talons, though she had no idea where they came from. They were just barely big enough to carry Terezi’s suffocating body, but suddenly the air was cold. Her lungs cleared, and she could sense the white being that was carrying her. If she didn’t know better, she would think she was high off of fumes. But there she was, her lusus in all of her glory. She wasn’t as big as she had imagined, but then again, she had just hatched. 

She barely had enough energy to face the ground as she was carried away. She took notice of the severe burns that littered her legs and torso. The whole forest smelled of fire and smoke, the heat is what must have awoken her lusus. She only had one last thought as she fell back into unconsciousness. Her lusus has hatched and saved her from death, but now the doomsday scale was tipped. The counter had begun.


End file.
